dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Nippol
This company was originally created on CLG Wiki by the user DreamMechanic. Credit to him for the idea. , |founded = 1967|founder(s) = Jacek Kowalski|owner = Nippol Holdings Group|no_of_employees = 1,021 (2018)|slogan = "Bam!"|website = www.nippol.pl (main website) www.herochlebswiat.pl ( official Polish website) www.kotyninjaswiat.pl ( official Polish website) www.marybellswiat.pl ( official Polish website)}} Nippol (a portmanteau of "Nippon" and "Poland" - also known by its full name as Polish-Japanese Animation and Film Export Group) is a Polish licensing and distribution company. The company is based in with offices in Poland in and , and with U.S. operations based in , . History Nippol started life in 1967 as an animation licensing company called Polmacja Export Group (portmanteau of Poland and "animacja") based in Warsaw. At first, the local government only permitted the company to license animations from neighboring Socialist countries Czechoslovakia, East Germany, Hungary and the Soviet Union among other Socialist countries. In 1973, the company switched its focus to dubbing anime and Japanese films into Polish, citing Poland's good relations with Japan and the government had finally permitted imports of Japanese cartoons. In 1975, the company had its big success marketing anime with Polish dubs of Go Nagai's Dororon Enma-kun (1973) and Osamu Tezuka's Wansa-kun. Both cartoons became popular in Poland, with re-runs frequently occurring on TVP, Poland's national TV network, since then. Traditionally, a Nippol dub would keep the show's background music but translate the dialogue and replace the opening and ending theme songs, with the newer songs usually becoming hit singles. Sometime in 1980, many of Japan's famous anime and manga artists heard about the success Nippol was having in Poland and requested producing co-productions (by which an animation studio in Japan would produce a TV series and Nippol would co-produce it and dub the series for the Polish market). Nippol's founder, Jacek Kowalski, agreed to this idea and the government permitted this provided that none of the shows imported have any negative portrayal of the Socialist system and that the dubs were not heavily merchandised. Merchandise was usually no more than postage stamps, plush dolls and a record of the show's soundtrack. Toei Animation and Nippon Animation were initially the animation studios agreeing to this deal, but then TMS and Tezuka Productions, among other animation studios in Japan, agreed. Among other imports, Nippol helped the magical girl anime Magical Princess Minky Momo gain popularity in Poland. During the same decade, Nippol collaborated with Toei and TMS to make numerous cartoons that became very popular in Poland and Japan during this time, such as Little Longtail and Sofia and Sebastian. Since its inception, numerous famed Polish musicians were involved in the newly recorded themes for these shows, including Seweryn Krajewski, Jacek Cygan and Papa Dance (real musicians). From 1989 to early 1991, however, Nippol began to enter bankruptcy after Poland abandoned Socialism; but in 1991, TMS gave Nippol the rights to dub the immensely popular anime Soreike! Anpanman into Polish (known as Herochleb, lit. Hero Bread), which eventually drove Nippol out of bankruptcy and encouraged the company to continue licensing anime. The company began to enter English-language markets in 1993. The majority of their dubs are currently recorded in El Kadsre City and , while in the past dubs have been recorded in , , and . In 2005, the company sued the family of British serial killer due to her sharing a name with their most popular license, Floral Magician Mary Bell. The lawsuit was dropped after the judge noted that "sharing a name is not the cause for a legal ruckus." In 2012, Nippol purchased the rights to the dubs of Tama and Friends and Ultraman Tiga at auction, and has since released them on DVD through and on their streaming service NippolGO. The dub of Tama began airing on Saturday mornings on in March 2013, and was later taken off the channel in August 2015. The show returned to the channel, now named Toku, in December 2016 and has remained there since. In 2018, they signed a deal with for the U.S. television distribution of their licensed Japanese films, starting with the May 18th airing of Tama & Friends - Let's Search for Momo! on . Staff * CEO: Jacek Kowalski (since 1967) * CFO: Henrikas Lavrinovič (since 2017) * COO: Rodger "Rod" W. Williams (since 2017) * Chief of International Communications: Norbert Śmiałowski (since 1999) * Chief of Translation: Tomek Sojka (since 2008) Library Anime Series * (licensed since 1991) * (licensed since 1993) * (licensed since 1984) * (licensed since 1993) * (licensed since 1990) * (licensed since 1994) * (licensed since 2007) * (licensed since 2017) * (licensed since 2003) * (licensed since 2008) * (licensed since 2009) * (licensed since 2017) * (licensed since 2018) * (licensed since 2016) * (licensed since 1973) * (licensed since 2013) * (licensed since 1973) * (licensed since 1975) * (licensed since 1974) * (licensed since 1973) * (licensed since 1973) * (licensed since 1986) * (licensed since 1998) * (licensed since 2009) * (licensed since 2009) * (licensed since 2018) * (licensed since 1994) Tokusatsu * (licensed since 2002) Category:Poland Category:Fictional companies Category:Companies Category:Companies established in 1967